Obi-Wan's Ice Cream Sandwiches
by A Million Shades Of Blue
Summary: Late one night at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan discovers his new favorite food: ice cream sandwiches. But when his supply is stolen, how far is Obi-Wan willing to go to get them back?


Hey! So I was going through my files, and I found this piece of complete randomness from a while ago. It made me laugh, so I decided to post it. Hope it makes you laugh too! Also, a warning: Everyone is extremely OoC! Enjoy ;)

* * *

One night at the Jedi Temple, Anakin was hungry. Those ration bars were not very filling. He just wanted some good tasting food!

He commed C-3PO. "Threepio! Can you go out and get me some food? Actual food?"

"Why of course, sir!" Threepio responded.

Half an hour later, Threepio knocked on Anakin's door. He opened it and Threepio walked inside with a white box.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"They are ice cream sandwiches, sir!" said Threepio enthusiastically. "It is a layer of vanilla ice cream in between two soft chocolate cookies!"

"Huh. Sounds interesting," Anakin said. He had never had an ice cream sandwich before. He took one out of the box, unwrapped it, and took a bite.

"Wow! That's really good," Anakin said. "I have to give one to Obi-Wan!"

So he went next door to Obi-Wan's quarters and knocked on the door. Obi-Wan opened it and rolled his eyes.

"Anakin, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, you have to try this!" Anakin exclaimed. He walked into Obi-wan's room and sat on his bed.

"Really Anakin, I'm not sure this is the time for-" Obi-Wan was stopped short as Anakin shoved an ice cream sandwich at him and accidentally got it on his PJ's.

"Aw, Anakin, these are my favorite PJ's!" Obi-Wan said. The PJ's were blue, and the top read "I LOVE MY BEARD". The pants had a pattern of different kinds of beards on them.

"Ummm… okay then," Anakin said as he took it all in. "Just eat it already!"

Obi-Wan took a bite of his ice cream sandwich. His eyes widened.

"OH MY GUNDARKS, THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" Obi-Wan yelled. He shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

Suddenly Ahsoka came running into the room. "What's all the commotion?" she asked. "And… what's with the PJ's?"

Obi-Wan shoved an ice cream sandwich into her face without answering. "Try it!"

"Hm. Pretty good," Ahsoka said. "Well… better get to bed. I'm pretty tired. You two should do the same."

"Yeah, I'm out," Anakin said. "See ya, Obi-Wan!"

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Obi-Wan stocked up on ice cream sandwiches. Then he went off to a Jedi council meeting.

When he got back, his ice cream sandwiches were gone. In their place their was a note:

 _Missing something? I might have it. Not so sincerely, your favorite apprentice._

"Anakin, what have you done!" Obi-Wan yelled. He went next door to Anakin's quarters, where Anakin and Ahsoka were playing a game of Minecraft (Obi-wan's least favorite videogame).

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY ICE CREAM SANDWICHES!" Obi-Wan screamed at Anakin.

"I may or may not have taken them," Anakin said.

"Give them back!"

"Well the only way to do that is to do a dare that Ahsoka and I came up with," Anakin said, smiling evilly.

"Fine. What is it?" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"You must… ask Satine out!" Anakin said.

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Well it's obvious that you really like her!" Anakin said. "You two should be together and live happily ever after without either of you tragically dying!"

Obi-Wan's face was bright red. "Well… um… wait a second who said anything about tragically dying?"

Anakin smirked. "Well, Obi-Wan, that's the only way to get your ice cream sandwiches back!"

Obi-wan sighed.

* * *

Much to Obi-wan's dismay, Satine was on Coruscant for a Senate meeting. He could put it off no longer - he had to get his beloved ice cream sandwiches back from the evil, plotting clutches of Anakin and Ahsoka.

He casually waited outside the Senate chamber for Satine to come out. When she did, she looked surprised.

"Obi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh… well… um…" _Here goes nothing._ "Iwasjuswonderingifyouwannamaybegotothedinerwimme," he said really really fast.

"Sorry, what?" Satine asked.

"I was just wondering… if maybe you wanted to go to the diner… with me…?" he said really awkwardly.

Satine stared at him. _oh no, she's going to say no,_ Obi-wan thought. But this is what she actually said:

"OH MY GOD OBI WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME BEFORE?!" she yelled. "ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN DECLARING MY LOVE TO YOU LIKE EVERY TIME I SEE YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS BE LIKE 'UM' OR 'WHAT' YOU KNOW IT'S KIND OF INSULTING! JEEZ I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE HAD SOME SENSE BY NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS LIKE AFTER ANAKIN STABBED TAL MERRIK IN THE BACK AND WHEN I FIRST TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! YOU KNOW WHO HAS THE ROMANTIC SOUL OF A SLUG? YOU, OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

"Um..." Obi-wan said. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Er… I guess it's a yes," Satine said. "So… see you tonight?"

"Um… yeah… I guess," Obi-wan said. To his surprise, he walked away feeling much happier than he had before, and a goofy smile on his face.

Once he got back to the Jedi Temple, he went to Anakin's room. Ahsoka was still there.

"So… how'd it go?" Anakin asked.

"Well… she said yes," Obi-wan told him.

"WOO HOO!" Ahsoka yelled.

"So… can I have my ice cream sandwiches back?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, but one more thing," Anakin said. "You have to slow dance with Cody."

"WHAT?!" Obi-wan yelled.

Ahsoka and Anakin laughed. "Just kidding," Anakin said. "Here are your ice cream sandwiches back."

Obi-wan looked inside the box. "But there's not as many as before!"

"Well, Ahsoka and I had a bet. I bet her five sandwiches that you wouldn't do it. She won." Sure enough, Ahsoka was sitting on Anakin's bed, wolfing down ice cream sandwiches.

"Ugh," Obi-wan said. "Of course you did."

* * *

Yeah. That's what my mind comes up with when I'm bored. I hope you enjoyed it. It was satisfying to write something light and fluffy for once :)


End file.
